Heroes Divided
by Dranath
Summary: After hearing that Snape overheard the prophecy. Harry confronts Dumbledore in his anger, and makes a choice not to back down from him. Now he has to live with the consequences of his actions. Rating is for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: This idea came to me after reading the latest chapter of "Harry Potter and the Death Eaters of Hogwarts" by Mentally Impaired. HBP compliant until Harry finds out about Snapes roll in his parents death.**

**Heroes Divided**

_**It was Snape who had overheard the prophecy. It was Snape who had carried the news of the prophecy to Voldemort. Snape and Peter Pettigrew together had sent Voldemort hunting after Lily and James and their son…**_

_**Nothing else mattered to Harry just now.**_

_**"Harry?" said Professor Trelawney again. "Harry — I thought we were going to see the Headmaster together?"**_

_**"You stay here," said Harry through numb lips.**_

_**"But, dear… I was going to tell him how I was assaulted in the Room of —"**_

_**"You stay here!" Harry repeated angrily.**_

_**She looked alarmed as he ran past her, round the corner into Dumbledore's corridor, where the lone gargoyle stood sentry. Harry shouted the password at the gargoyle and ran up the moving spiral staircase three steps at a time. He did not knock upon Dumbledore's door, he hammered; and the calm voice answered 'Enter' after Harry had already flung himself into the room.**_

_**Fawkes the phoenix looked round, his bright black eyes gleaming with reflected gold from the sunset beyond the window. Dumbledore was standing at the window looking out at the grounds, a long, black travelling cloak in his arms.**_

_**"Well, Harry, I promised that you could come with me."**_**-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince J.K.R.**

**"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me why you have that murdering son of a bitch in the school."**

**To say that Harry's words shocked Albus Dumbledore would be an understatement, but he was even more shocked to see the look of malice the young man was now giving him.**

**"There is no need to take that tone with me Harry. Now what are you referring to."**

**Although calm on the outside Dumbledore could feel that this conversation would not be pleaseant.**

**"SNAPE"**

**"Prof..."**

**"DON'T."**

**With that one word Albus was silenced as Harry's magic began to swirl, and lashed out shattering the chair in front of the Headmasters desk. His robes were swaying about him, and an overbearing pressure began to weigh down on Albus as Harry's anger swelled up. **

**"Don't you dare correct me. Not about him. Not now or ever again. You knew what he did all this time, all these years, and you protected HIM."**

**Again with Harry's last word his magic lashed out this time causing the stones around him to crack. Fawkes trilled sadly from his perch sensing that no good could come of this. Albus for once felt all the years weighing down upon him. He couldn't fathom how Harry knew or how much he knew, but felt he had to regain control quickly.**

**"Harry, you must calm down. I Tru.."**

**Again whatever Albus was going to say was exactly what Harry did not want to hear.**

**"TRUST. You trust him. Well no wonder the Death Eaters think they can do whatever they want. They see that you'll let them get away with murder."**

**"THAT IS ENOUGH.'**

**Albus Dumbledore may be calm man, but he was not about to be questioned by a boy more than a century younger than him.**

**"I trust Severus with my life, and will not be questioned on his loyalty."**

**"Your a fool."**

**"Excuse me? I think you are forgetting just who you are speaking to. Now you will calmly tell me what it is that has you so angry."**

**For all that had been going on Harry's magic had not lashed out again, but it was still swirling around him like an ethereal wind, but his magic was not the only thing that was swirling as Harry's mind was running through all the times Snape had bellittled him. All the times he mocked Harry about his father, and it was with this in mind that he spoke with more venom than the Headmaster had ever hear from him.**

**"That Death Eater was the one who heard the prophecy. He is the reason my parents had to go into hiding. The reason my parents were murdered, and you let him in a school with children."**

**While part of what Harry had said was true it was the way that it was said that felt like he had run a knife through his heart. It was for this reason that he couldn't bring himself to look Harry in the eye as he responded.**

**"Professor Snape made a mistake"**

**"It wasn't a mistake he was LISTENING AT THE DOOR."**

**"I will not ask you to calm yourself again. Now let me finish. Professor Snape was a Death Eater, and when he heard that prophesy he did take it to his master, but he did not know who it was about. He.."**

**"It doesn't matter who it was about. It could have been anyone, what matters is you let a murderer roam free in a school of children. Why?"**

**"If you will kindly let me finish Mr. Potter. He regretted his actions."**

**Albus stopped talking as he heard something he did not expect. Laughter. Harry was laughing, but it not come from joy. No, Harry was laughing out of pity.**

**"Well now I know how to get ahead in life."**

**"What do mean Harry?"**

**"Oh, I don't know. I think instead of becoming an Auror I'm just going to torture, rape, and murder a bunch of mudbloods. Then tell you how sorry I am. I could use a good teaching job. Why not hire Lucius Malfoy as well or Bellatrix Lestrange. Are you really that fucking stupid?"**

**After living for aver 150 years Albus Dumbledore had heard a great many things, but he had never in his life been spoken to in this manner, and his anger finally began to show as his magic now began to fill the room. Fawkes couldn't bring himself to sing at this point as the amount of anger pouring from his wizard, and the loathing he felt coming from Harry brought tears to his eyes. This would not end well.**

**"Because you are angry I will pretend you did not just say that to me. This discussion is over I trust Severus, and will waste no more time arguing over this. We have a task that to do. I have found another Horcrux, and I am still willing to allow you to come under stipulations."**

**"I am not going anywhere. Draco Malfoy just attacked Professor Trelawney in the Room of Requirement. He's trying to fix something in there something dangerous, and from the sound of things he succeeded. I am not about to leave here until something is done to stop him either by you or if I have to I will do it myself."**

**"We have spoken about Mr. Malfoy before, and do you really think I will leave this school unprotected?"**

**"If you had asked me that any other day I would have said no, but now..."**

**Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was obvious now that speaking to the Headmaster would do no good. He looked at the man he once respected more than any other and for the first time saw not a great wizard, but and old man to set in his ways. As their eyes met Harry steeled his resolve. **

**"If...If you do nothing to stop this I will let the world know that every death is on your head because of you arrogance and blind faith that known murderer can do no wrong."**

**"Are you threatening me? I am not someone you want as an enemy."**

**"I think you said it best _Sir_. Voldemort is my enemy so long as he is yours we are on the same side, but I can't trust a man who will let two death eaters walk around a school of children."**

**Without another word Harry left through the door that he had came through only a short while ago, but he left behind a man whose heart broke as is favorite pupil walked away. Neither saw the tears that other man held in their eyes. One for the loss of his mentor, and the other for the knowledge that a young man he cared for as family no longer trusted him. Albus knew he had to make a choice, but regardless of what he did he could see no way to mend this rift. Fawkes his faithful companion watched with tears in his eyes as well as the heroes of the Wizarding World now stood divided.**


	2. AN

Hello everyone i am back. I know it has been a long time since I have updated, but due to the economy work has been more important. I intend to go through the story and revise a few things. I intend to keep the story mostly the same, but I am going to be editing some peoples reactions as well as try to improve the overall quality of the story as well as correcting a few spots where I found grammatical errors. I will be updating each chapter, and then will move on with the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Due to positive review i decided to keep going with the story. I hope you like it. Replies to reviews/questions at bottom.**

**What is right or what is easy?**

Tears burned in is eyes as Harry ran down the steps past the Gargoyle. For all his resolve he knew he couldn't take back what was done no matter how much it hurt; the lives at risk should he back down would weigh even more than the loss of mentor. He knew Albus Dumbledore was a man and men make mistakes, but this was not a mistake in Harry's eyes. This was arrogance, stupidity, damn it all it was insanity. He had trusted Dumbledore all these years; while he let the man responsible for sending Voldemort after his parents make his life at school hell, and let his snakes get away with anything. Dumbledore told them at the beginning of the year to report anything unusual to a staff member; well that certainly didn't help the situation. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he kept moving forward. Snape was now on his list of people to kill right beneath Voldemort, but something else had to be done first and he needed help.

* * *

As Dumbledore watched Harry walk out he made no move to stop him. He couldn't. As painful as it was he knew that if he were to stop him it would be much worse. After living over 150 years he had learned a great many things in his life, but what stood out in his mind the most was that there was more things in this world than a mere three spells that were Unforgivable. He also knew that no matter what he did tonight he would have to do something that in his mind was Unforgivable. As he looked upon his companion he knew that Fawkes atleast understood the pain he was currently feeling. Phoenixes are a symbol of Light in the Wizarding World, and in Fawkes eyes he saw the tears that had yet to abate since young Harry had called him to task.

"It looks like we have a change of plans old friend. I can't let it end like this. There is too much at stake. Do you think he will understand?" He asked Fawkes in a weary voice.

Fawkes flew from his perch and landed on Albus' shoulder. He trilled sadly at his wizard; not for what had been done, but for what he must now do.

"No, I didn't think so either, but we must all make our choices. He made his, and now...now he must face the consequences."

Again Fawkes trilled sadly as Albus walked to his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment, and wrote a short note. It was once said the pen is mighter than the sword, and Dumbledore felt that the words that he was writing were stabbing deeper into his heart than even The Sword of Gryffindor could. Folding the parchment he again looked at is companion, and hoped that atleast one life could be save tonight as he knew that someone would have to die.

"Take this to the Aurors in Hogsmeade. I must go and try to save atleast one life. Though I just condemned another. Atleast the blood will be on my hands instead of his."

As Fawkes took the letter and flashed away Dumbledore steeled himself for what was to come, and went to help a man that; however much he might not trust him, needed him more than he knew.

* * *

While Harry did not know if the person he was going to would help him; he atleast had to try before he did something he wouldn't be able to undo, and thus he found himself outside Professor McGonagall's door. He took a moment to compose himself before knocking, but did no have to wait long as Professor called out for him to enter. She could already tell by his appearance that something was wrong.

"Mr. Potter, what is the matter? Has something happened? Professor Dumbledore said he was taking you with him tonight?"

Harry steeled himself as he knew he was either about to have an ally or burn another bridge beyond repair.

"Professor, I need you to listen to me."

"Mr. Potter, my door is always open to my students you know this. Now what has you so troubled?"

"Professor, I mean no offense, but I have no one else to turn to and if you won't help me then rules be damned because you are all I have at the moment."

Somewhat taken aback by the words of her student she would normally take points for his language, but even she could see that whatever had him distressed was quite serious.

"Mr. Po...Harry, tell me what is the matter, and you know you can always take to Professor Dumbledore."

The look she received from one of her favorite students was not what she would have expected; nor the almost instant pressure in the air as it became filled with magic. She knew that magic was strongly tied to emotions, and was the cause of accidental magic in young children, but it did not happen nearly as often after a child came to Hogwarts. Whatever had happened was causing her students magic to lash out uncontrolled.

"No, I can't. Not anymore. That is why I am here. Professor when I was in first you and we came to you about the Philosophers Stone you didn't believe us, but we were right."

He held up his hand before she could make a comment. Not quite used to having a student point out here mistakes she was going to apologise, but held off.

"I am not bringing it up out of spite, but for a reason. When it comes to the safety of this school have I ever lied to you?"

"No, Harry you have not, and I am so.."

Again he held up his hand. Still not sure what was wrong she assumed that he was coming to his point, and decided to sit and listen.

"Professor Trelawney was attacked in the Room of Requirement. The student who did so is Draco Malfoy, and he is still there. He is repairing something in the room, and from what she said he was celebrating. If you have ever trusted me then do so now because if you don't help me I believe students will be hurt."

"If that is the case then we must go and get the Headmaster. Attacking a teacher is a serious offense.'

Seeing her student shake his head at her suggestion as she was heading to the door was not what she expected. Given the state that her student was in and how distressed he seemed she was willing to go to the Headmaster on his word, and so she did not lose the faith of her pupil.

"He won't do anything."

At that moment you could have knocked he over with a feather as she tried to understand what he meant,"Excuse me?"

"I no longer trust the Headmaster with the safety of the school."

This was the point that Harry knew he was either going to lose her help or gain it.

"You had better have a very good reason for that statement Mr. Potter.'

The fact that she had gone from calling him Harry to Mr. Potter was not good, but he had nothing to lose. He summoned his Gryffindor bravery as he looked his stern Head of House in the eye.

"Do you know about the Prophecy?"

Somewhat taken aback by the question as well as the abrubt change of subject. The Professor looked him in the eyes and saw pain, anger, but most of all determination. Whatever was going on she did not feel it boded well.

"Yes, I know there is one, but not the details." She asnwered warily, hoping it wasn't as bad as she was thinking.

"I could give you the details, but I don't know how much time we have. Did you know that a Death Eater over heard part of it and took it to his master? That the reason James and Lily Potter where hunted down and murdered was because of that Death Eater?

"No, I did not. Although I am wondering how this applies to the Headmaster and the safety of the school."

"Professor, that Death Eater was Severus Snape. Dumbledore knew he helped kill my parents, he also knows what Malfoy is planning something. I already told him, and he told me it was handled. If you won't help me then I will tell you what I told him. I will do this myself. You need to choose Professor do what is right or what is easy."

To say that Minerva McGonagall was slightly shocked would be like saying Voldemort is slightly evil. Her first reaction was to refute was he was saying as impossible, but she caught her self as she looked into his eyes. Lily's eyes. Then she remembered what he had asked her. Had he ever lied when it came to the safety of the school, and although the idea that what he said was true seemed impossible. She knew that the safety of her student outweighed her personal beliefs. She sent off a Patronus charm before turning back to her student.

"Lead the way."

* * *

As they rounded the corner to where the entrance the Room of Requirement was located. They encountered something neither of them expected to see. Dumbledore came walking around the other corner although he was rather shocked to see Professor McGonagall as well.

"I see you gathered help Harry." Dumbledore stated lightly; although his eyes showed a great sadness.

"Did you actually come to help or interfere?" Harry asked abrubtly.

While Minerva McGonagall was shocked to see the Headmaster, and thought she had been lead astray. Her students complete lack of respect was even more shocking despite earlier revelations, but it was the Headmasters reaction that was more shocking. Rather than reprimand her student he looked...ashamed.

"Have I truly lost so much of your trust?"

To see the great Albus Dumbledore flinch away from the curt reply of "Yes" that had so much venom was more than even Professor McGonagall could take.

"Mr. Potter show some respect."

"Let him be Minerva. That is an issue between Harry and myself. You do know there will be consequences for what happens tonight don't you Harry?

"If it saves even one innocent life in this school than consequences be damned."

"Even if it mean a man must die?" Dumbledore's voice was rather hoarse, as he thought about what was soon to happen.

"Yes, you forget I've already had to kill once in this war, and that was when I was 11. I'll have to kill again before it's over. So if one man has to die to protect this school then I say it's for the "Greater Good."

While Professor McGonagall thought her student was saying the words in sarcasm Dumbledore understood exactly why Harry chose those words. It hurt Dumbledore even more knowing that he was using them to illustrate that he found his actions lacking, but he could not argue with Harry on this. His own actions had caused this rift, his secrets, and because of that he was forced take the jab in silence. Harry didn't know what Albus had planned; nor could he find fault in Harry's anger at him or Severus. Before anymore words could be exchanged Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Professor Flitwick running around the corner.

"I came as fast as I could Minerva. What's happening?" Professor Flitwick asked as he came up to them.

"We are here to find out what Mr. Malfoy is doing in the Room of Requirement." Dumbledore answered before Professor McGonagall could.

"Should we contact Severus?"

"NO."

Professor Flitwick was shocked at Harry's outburst. Not just by fact that a student had yelled at him, but that he was literally shocked as whole corrider was suddenly flooded with so much magic the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Professor McGonagall though was not looking at Harry when this was said, but at Dumbledore. The way that he turned his head to look away caused her ire to rise.

"It's TRUE?" Professor McGonagall questioned although it was more of a demand for an answer, but it was not to her that he replied.

"You told her?" Dumdledore asked

"Yes, I told her. I needed someones help, and if spilling your dirty secrets is what it took to get it then so be it. Someone has to protect this school and..."

Harry would have said more if not for a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked to see Professor McGonagall shaking her head with what looked like tears in her eyes, and for a moment was sorry. Not about what he said to Dumbledore, but because he hadn't intended to hurt her. Her statement; however showed which side of the fence she now sat on, and although he lost his mentor he had gained an ally.

"Now is not the time, but we _will_ be discussing this later" No one who knew McGonagall could miss the way her eys narrowed and her lips thinned; she was beyond angry, and Harry was glad it was not directed at him.

Professor Flitwick felt like he was missing some vital pieces to the puzzle as he watched Harry Potter tear a strip out of the Headmaster, and not be reprimanded for his outburst. The first part of his long time friend's statement was aimed at Mr. Potter, but the last was said with more venom than he had ever heard in her voice, and was directed towards the Headmaster. That and the fact that he had never seen her show any sign of weakness in front of a student much less seen tears in her eyes was very unsettling. Whatever had happened the Headmaster was definitely not in the right, and with a slight catch of her eye he knew she would fill him in later.

"Yes, yes we will," Dumbledore answered before addressing the group,"Let us waste no more time then. Wands out."

As the Dumbledore paced three times and the door appeared, but before he opened it he turned to Harry, and his eyes showed something Harry had never seen before. They weren't twinkling as they usually were. Instead looked empty like a man with a heavy weight on his shoulders. He looked tired and worn, but despite this Harry could find no pity. Not with what he now knew. He wasn't sure if he could ever feel that again for the man before him.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this Harry?"

"I'm ready to do what is right. Can you say the same?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**AN: For those that read this originally here is where some changes begin to take place that will have an impact on the story moving forward**

**Loss of Innocence**

Dumbledore didn't answer Harry's question he didn't think any response other than action would help, and with that in mind he opened the door he was lucky that he was taking the situation so seriously as he was greeted with a _Reducto_ that he shielded just before it hit him. Moving quickly to ascertain the situation he was shocked to find not just Draco Malfoy but Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and Fenrir Greyback exiting a cabinet. Harry was right behind Dumbledore coming into the room, but instead of being shocked he was angry; more than angry. His temper was already boiling over with the nights revelations, but what he saw before him finally caused something to snap.

Watching as that smug bastard Malfoy let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Whether it was instinct or reaction he wasn't sure but as he saw Malfoy standing with two Death Eaters moving to attack, and saw another coming out of the cabinet like the one at Borgin and Burkes He let loose every amount of anger and hate he had built up inside of him for one purpose; destroy that cabinet.

* * *

Dumbledore was moving to the left as soon as he cleared the door, and was glad that he was already moving as he felt and enormous amount of magic swell from just behind him. As he heard Harry shout _Confringo _he felt a wave of energy soar past. Knowing that with that amount of power the damage would be immense he threw up the most powerful shield he could and pulled Harry behind him; however he was wrong to think it would simply be immense. Dumbledore knew Harry was a powerful wizard, but with his emotions running high and his magic finally having an outlet; even he was unprepared for the amount of damage, but he was certain of one thing. Had the Aurors not already been on their way; they would be now.

* * *

Malfoy saw the door to the Room of Requirement open, and immediately cast a _Reducto_, but was shocked to see Dumbledore coming through, but no matter it was too late to stop them from coming through. Then as Dumbledore moved he saw Potter, and a smirk started to form on his face as he thought he could finally get some payback, but his smirk turned to shock as a blast of red magic came flying directly towards him and the Carrows. He moved to the side and felt the blistering heat as it passed, and for a brief second thought he had lucked out.

* * *

The Carrows may be deranged Death Eaters, but they were not stupid. They were moving as soon as Malfoy fired his spell as they knew the fighting had started, and as they heard they blasting curse they immedietly dove behind cover and threw up their strongest shields. They were lucky.

* * *

Fenrir Grey back was the most viscious werewolf in Britain, and probably the world. Hewas a savage to the very core whether transformed or not. He was just coming through the cabinet when he heard a shout, but even with his heightened reflexes he only just saw the curse. He hadn't had his wand out as he didn't realize the battle had already begun. He was able to dodge the curse as it missed his head by a fraction of an inch, but the enormous power behind it caused the left side of his face to sizzle and burn. He was going to make someone pay for that. Atleast he thought he was.

* * *

Professor Flitwick may be a school teach now, but he was a professional dueler and World Champion before retiring to teach. Years of fighting against some of the best duelers in the world gives one a keen sense of when to attack and when to retreat. His quick actions might not have saved his friend Minerva's life, but it most certainly kept her from being injured as he yanked her back through the doorway and back into the corridor when he felt the build up of magic. Although her eyes were angry when she looked down upon her diminutive friend it was soon one of shock and gratitude.

* * *

Tonks had gotten Dumbledore's message, and though she was shocked by what it said the only thought that went through her mind was "About bloody time." She, along with Aurors Proudfoot and Savage were just passing the gates after leaving Dawlish to stay guard in Hogsmeade when she saw something she never thought she would see. Near the top of Hogwarts she saw a flash of fire that at first she thought was Fawkes, until the sound of an explosion reached her ears, and she saw smoke billowing out of a small hole in the castle wall. No words were spoken as all three Aurors began running full sprint towards the front doors.

* * *

Harry's ears were ringing and he couldn't see anything beyond Dumbledore's shield as flames burned all around and then extinguished leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke the filled the room. He didn't realize just how close to death he just was as he couldn't see the look of exertion on his headmaster's face as he maintained his shield. Once the fire had gone out Dumbledore waved his wand and all the smoke dissipated. Once it was clear enough to see he wished it wasn't. Only the horrors he had seen in Voldemort's mind kept him from being violently ill. He knew it would be bad, but he didn't realize he was capable of this.

The Room of Requirement didn't look anything like it used to. Harry had heard in primary school about the damage a muggle bomb could do. That was the only thing he could coompare it to. He could see the cabinet it was knocked towards him which he thought was strange as he thought it would be knocked back, until he saw two foot hole on one side. His spell had hit the cabinet, but it wasn't strong enough to even slow down his curse. As he looked ahead he could see a hole in the castle wall large enough for Hagrid to fit through. The room was in shambles debris everywhere, but it wasn't the castle he was focused on. Amazingly he took all of that in; in the blink of an eye. It was the Death Eaters that turned his stomach, and not in anger. He saw Malfoy first; what was left of him. He was laying motionless in a pool of blood very similar to when they dueled in the bathroom. He had fragments of wood and stone litterng his back, and Harry was sure if he wasnt dead he probably would be soon. Fenrir Greyback was the next he saw; being closer to the blast there really wasn't much left of him. Harry looked away as quickly as he could before he did lose his stomach. It was then he saw the Carrows. With adrenaline still pumping in his veins and looking for any reason to not think about the fact that he just killed one if not two people he ran forward casting stunning and binding spells before either of them had a chance to recover. The only reason they were alive is because they were able to get shields up, but it was obvious from the burns and the bleeding that they didn't escape unscathed. He was breathing heavy from the amount of magic he had poured into his spell, he was starting to feel off balance when he felt a steadying hand on his shoulder. He didn't know what he expected when he looked into the Headmasters eyes. He thought it might be dissapointment or anger, but all he received was a curt nod before he turned and said something to Professor McGonagall.

It still took a second for him to realize that he didn't even know when the other two professors had entered the room. Professor McGonagall took him by the shoulders and as he looked into her face she seemed to be saying something, but his ears were still ringing slightly.

"What?" Harry asked coming out of his daze.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked again.

He answered with a weak "yes" as watched Professor Flitwick begin to levitate the two Carrows to the door; he saw Dumbledore kneeling next to Malfoy casting what he assumed were spells to keep him alive. All his time fighting Death Eaters had left him with a keen sense when a job was done. It was usually when he was in the hospital, but as he saw the Headmaster healing Malfoy he was reminded of the last time Malfoy was in this state, and who was healing him then.

"Where is Snape?" Although he had intended to have more fire in his statement, the effects of pouring practically all his magic into one spell left him feeling drained.

Dumbledore turned once he had Malfoy stabilized and answered,"The Aurors are on their way, and you should go to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall will escort you."

That was not what he wanted to hear at the moment.

"I'll rest when he's gone."

"Has enough blood not been spilled tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not resting till he is gone." Harry steeled himself for a battle of wills; luckily he didn't have to fight this one.

"I have summoned the Aurors. They are coming to take him. Is that not enough?" Dumbledore looked more weary than Harry felt, but thinking of all the things Snape had done, and the number of times that Dumbledore did nothing to stop him kept Harry from backing down.

"I'm coming with you." No one could miss the challenge in Harry's statement.

"Very well if you can't take my word..."

Dumbldore stopped at the glare he was receiving and knew that his word still meant very little to Harry at the moment. If it even meant anything at all.

"Albus, no he can barely stand..." McGonagall tried to protest.

"He is no longer a child, and I shall no longer treat him as such. If he wishes to come then so be it. He is his own council now. Filius, please take the Carrows and Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. The rest of us will be along shortly." Flitwick gave a nod to Dumbledore as he was unsure of what to say at the moment. He knew he was missing a lot of information, and as a Ravenclaw that didn't sit well with him at all. He would hold his questions for now; since the situation seemed to be in hand, but he would get answers.

Harry didn't know if it was just Dumbledore's last statement or everything else that had happened, but at that moment he knew Dumbledore was right. He truly was no longer a child. He already knew he had lost his mentor, and now in a baptism of fire and blood whatever was left of his innocence was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Yes, I let Malfoy live...for now. Originally Malfoy died, but the story was going to be short at the time so he wasn't needed, but as I intend to make it longer I am going to keep him around. I hope the old readers enjoy the changes as there will be a few more. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are welcome.**

**Hard Lessons Learned**

As the group was coming down the stairs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Harry came across Tonks and two other Aurors.

"What the bloody hell is going on Albus?" Tonks demanded the second she saw Harry being helped along by Professor McGonagall and Flitwick levitating two Death Eaters, and a student. She didn't even care that her hair was flashing every different possible color.

"Draco Malfoy was attempting to let Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts. We stepped in just in time to see Mr. Malfoy with the Carrows, and Fenrir Greyback was just coming in through a Vanishing Cabinet, although I was unable to tell where the other one was located." As Dumbeldore paused glancing at Harry as if he wished to add his part.

This was new. Given Harry's history with the Ministry, he only trusted the Aurors that were in the Order. Usually Dumbledore did most of the talking for him...Right. Adults don't get shielded from the consequences of what they've done, but given where they were headed, Harry became rather pissed-considering how much Dumbledore protected Snape. Harry might have felt shock at the sight of what he had done, but he knew that this was war and they were casualties which was why he didn't regret what he had done. If he had backed down innocent students could have been murdered, and that was blood he wouldn't have on his hands. So he glared Dumbledore in the eye and felt no problem in doing something Dumbledore had never done with him. He told the truth, but unlike Dumbledore, he didn't hold anything back.

"Borgin and Burkes. You would have known that a lot earlier in the year had you done your job, Dumbledore."

When Professor Flitwick heard this; it caused another piece of a puzzle to fall into place. He didn't have the whole picture, but as he watched his friend Minerva not correct Mr. Potter for his way of addressing the Headmaster, or for what was said, caused something to churn inside the little Professor. Flitwick needed more information before he said anything, but if what he was guessing was right, there would be hell to pay. No one threatened the lives of his students. Before he started jumping to any conclusions he remembered he was still levitating three people that needed medical attention. Proudfoot elected to help Flitwick in levitating the three captives, and set off toward the Hospital Wing leaving Tonks, Savage and the Professors to deal with Snape.

"Explain." Tonks directed her demand at Harry now, although her eyes softened as she took in his weary posture. He looked like if Minerva let go he would fall over, but as he started speaking he never looked away from Dumbledore; while this was not unsual by itself. What she saw in Harry's face _was_. He was glaring at Dumbledore, and from his tone of voice he sounded a little pissed.

"I'll explain on the way. Where is he, Dumbledore?" Harry realized that since the Aurors were here, they needed to find Snape quick before he realizes his little Slytherin Prince and buddies weren't coming.

"He should be in his quarters, but after what has happened I am unsure." Dumbledore replied with an even tone, but did not look at Harry, instead facing Tonks with his answer. Dumbledore's face looked like he was going to a funeral rather than an arrest. She didn't know everything that was going on, but just the bit she had gotten so far was bad. If they were going to arrest Snape, and he was in any way involved with Malfoy letting Death Eaters in the school, she wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of the castle alive.

"Let's go."

In answer to Harry's demand, Dumbledore began walking back down the stairs towards the dungeons. Harry told the Aurors about seeing Malfoy going into Borgin and Burkes over the summer, watching him over the school year, and how he warned the professors until they took action tonight, finding the Death Eaters as they entered the Hogwarts through the cabinet and ending with his blasting curse that killed Fenrir Greyback, while disabling the Carrows and Malfoy so they could be stunned and bound. Throughout his tale the Aurors went from shocked about Death Eaters in Hogwarts, to awe that The-Boy-Who-Lived took out four wizards with one spell.

As they reached the Entrance Hall and headed towards the dungeons, Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley were just entering through the front doors, looking as if they had run all the way from the gates; which they had. When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks and didn't see Tonks, they knew something was wrong. They were supposed to meet her before heading to the castle to provide guard while Albus was away. If she wasn't here then she was at the castle, and she would only go up there if there was an attack. As Lupin's eyes fell on Harry being supported by Minerva and Tonks, he stalked to Dumbledore with accusation in his eyes.

"You were supposed to keep him safe, Albus. What the hell is going on?" Although his question was to Dumbledore, it was Harry who stalled his approach by anwsering, but his reply left Remus puzzled.

"Moony, there was a threat to the school. It has been dealt with. Right now we need to find Snape." The words had no sooner left his mouth when the person they were looking for was seen coming up from the dungeons with his wand in hand. He stopped as he saw the group assembled before him his eyes settling on Harry.

"What has the brat done now?" He sneered, but stopped when he saw the Aurors draw their wands.

"Severus Snape, you are ordered to come with us for questioning related to a Death Eater attack. Lay down your wand, and make no sudden movements." Savage, like many others that had to deal with Snape in the past, was glad to finally be able to take him in.

Snape looked at the Auror with disdain before turning to the Headmaster," What is the meaning of this?"

"Mr. Malfoy has been captured and is in the Hospital. He was caught letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts," Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say more but stopped as he looked into Snape's eyes. While this was happening Remus and Bill had already moved closer to Harry and McGonagall with their wands drawn, both hoping that this didn't get ugly. For a brief second Harry could have sworn he saw Snape's eyes widen before a look of pure fury replaced his normal sneer.

"So now I'm the one being _sacrificed,_" If Snape had hissed anymore on the last word many would have accused him of being a parslemouth.

"There is no other way. I am sorry, Severus. " Dumbledore looked all of his 150 years as he said this to his long time colleague and friend.

Snape's shoulders slumped and closed his eyes, and that was all that was needed for the Aurors to lower their guard. With his eyes closes he was the only one not affected when a burst of light and sound left everyone disoriented. It was only a few seconds that everyone was dazed, but it was more than enough as everyone realized Snape was no longer in the hall.

"Damnit. Savage take Bill and check the grounds. I'll take Remus and start searching the castle. He can't have gotten far." As Bill and Savage ran out the doors Remus and Tonks started heading to passages that lead out of the castle, leaving Harry staring at Dumbledore with no small amount of anger.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was a flash bang charm similar to..." Dumbledore stopped at the look he was recieving not only from Harry but Minerva as well,"I had hoped Severus would come quietly, but desperate men will take desperate measures. I think it best we get you to the Hospital. If he is still here he will be found."

"I thought you trusted him?" Harry didn't mean to say that as harshly as it sounded, but it still hit Dumbledore hard.

"Severus would not be going to Azkaban if he was caught," Dumbledore said as he turned and started walking towards the Hopsital Wing, his voice was soft, barely above a whisper; which is why his next statement was barley caught by Harry and Minerva,"He would be going to a grave."

Minerva was shocked by that statement because she wasn't aware of all the facts, but Harry remembered a conversation he had with Ron about Unbreakable Vows. He still didn't know what the Vow entailed, but if he was guessing right Snape was about to learn the hard way what happened when you break one. As McGonagall assisted him towards the hospital he was unsure what would happen Snape, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important, and hoped he figured it out before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get ch 5. done. It took a lot of revision with the changes to the story to make everything flow correctly. Feedback from old readers on the new changes is welcome as well as any new readers.**

**Making Hard Choices and Dangerous Allies**

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing the first things that Harry saw was Madam Pomphrey hovering over Malfoy, using her wand to extract a sliver of wood from his back before dropping it onto a tray holding numerous others. Dumbldore walked over to check on her progress; while McGonagall helped him lay down on one of the nearby beds.

"Harry wait here. I am going to inform Filius of what has happened."

Harry didn't even realise that Flitwick and an Auror were standing guard by the doors on the inside of the hospital. As he glanced around trying not to pay attention to what the professors were talking about he saw that the two beds on the other side of the aisle held the Carrows, but only the female was restrained. As he focused on the male Carrow he noticed that his chest wasn't moving, he was lost in thought when a voice next to his bed surprised him.

"He died before we made it to the hospital wing," the auror stated following his gaze,"head trauma, there was nothing Pomphrey could do."

"I thought he lived." Harry said as he stared vacantly at the body unsure of what he should be feeling.

"We can't choose who lives and who dies in a fight. We can only do our best to defend our friends and family." The auror stated as he placed an hand on his shoulder."Ending a life should never be easy to deal with at the end of the day, but if you didn't," here the auror looked into his eyes to make sure his point came across,"_you_ might not be here to feel anything at all."

Harry wasn't really sure what to say in return. Everything that the auror said was right; luckily he didn't have to respond as Madam Pomphrey arrived, and the Auror went back to standing guard at the doors.

Madam Pomphrey forced Harry to lay down as she began fussing over him as usual. She tsked before grabbing a bottle of pepper-up ensuring he drank it before she continued scanning him.

"Your magic levels are extremely low, and that is saying something considering the conditions I have seen you in before, you need to rest, and I don't want you casting any spells for the next day."

"But Mada.."

"No, buts Mr. Potter. I heard from the headmaster what put you in this condition and you are very lucky you didn't do damage to yourself. Not all spells are meant to be overcharged in that manner, and what you did could have gone wrong in any number of ways from blowing up your wand to damaging you magical core. So tell me now you won't be casting any spells or I will keep you here for the next week."

"A week, but you said a day."

"I am the healer; therefore your treatment is at my discretion, so what is it going to be?" The glare he recieved left no doubt in Harry's mind that she would keep him here a week.

"I won't perform any magic tomorrow."

"Good, now the pepper-up should help your magic levels, and keep you up to answer questions, but once that is done there is a dreamless sleep potion on the table beside you, and you will be taking that after they are done. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Content that her patient would heed her warning and wasn't in immediate danger she told him to try and get some rest before retreating back to her office.

He saw that the professors were all speaking together when the doors to the wing opened allowing Remus, Bill, Tonks and her partner into the hospital. There was a short conversation between Dumbledore and the Aurors that looked more like an arguement before Tonks' partners split from the group. One went to Malfoy; while the other went to the Carrows as Dumbledore and Tonks left the hospital.

He had just enough time to watch the Aurors portkey away with the prisoners before he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Remus that would put anything Molly Weasley did to shame.

Remus pulled back so he could get a better look at Harry before speaking,"Tonks filled me in on what happened, and before you ask Snape managed to get away. I went to Gryffindor Tower and checked the map to be certain. Your friends wanted some answers, but I told them you were okay and would see them tomorrow. I don't think they are particularly happy with me at the moment for that."

"If he got away where did Dumbledore and Tonks go?"

"They went to collect Fenrir's body," Remus had a far away look in his eyes as he said this, but before Harry could comment he continued,"He was the one that turned me when I was child. Thats what he would do. Turn children and when they were cast away he would raise them in the pack to keep them loyal. He was an animal, full moon or not, and I am glad he wasn't able to harm anyone tonight, but how are you feeling cub?"

Harry had to collect his thoughts for a second after what Remus had just told hiim, and could really only think of one thing to sum up what he felt,"I'm tired Moony," realizing that he was being misinterpreted he continued,"I'm tired of no one listening when I try to tell them what's happening. I'm tired of having to constantly be the one that has to do something."

"For what it is worth Harry, I am sorry for not believing in you, and I'm ashamed that Albus knew something about all this. I should have learned before now to trust you, and I don't intend to make that mistake again." McGonagall spoke from just behind Remus.

"I understand you didn't feel there was enough proof professor, but Dumbledore _knew_ Malfoy was up to something, and wasn't going to do anything; until I forced the issue. Do you know what it is like to call someone to task that is ten times my age? I..I threatened him," Hary looked away from the others not wanting to see their reactions" I'm not happy with what I said or did to get him to finally act, but tonight should never have had to happen."

"I don't know all the details cub, but I know that it isn't always easy to do the right thing. I thought Dumbledore had things under control myself, and I'm sorry for being so stubborn. If you need me I am here to help."

After hearing various notes of agreement from Bill, McGonagall and even Flitwick; Harry's mind started to come up with an idea,"Remus, if you had to pick, who would be the best fighters in the Order?"

"Moody-definitely-Kingsley, Tonks, Minerva, Bill and Myself. There are others that are good, but if you want to top ones, they are the first to come to mind. Why?"

"There are things that have to be done in order for us to win this war. I need to be trained, but even with Dumbledore helping me, I can't simply beat Voldemort," Harry chose to ignore the flinch,"There are other things that have to be done first, and I think more help is needed if we are going to be able to stop this war anytime soon. Dumbledore is keeping to many secrets; he keeps hold of a lot of information; until it is almost too late to do anything with it, and there is too much going on for one man to have all the answers; especially when innocent lives are at stake like they were tonight. I need to know if you trust me, and if you trust the people you just named?"

"I hope that you can trust me Harry." McGonagall stated to which Harry colored realising how his last question came out, and decided to correct himself.

"I meant the ones that aren't present company Professor," Harry stated, receiving a small nod before looking back to Remus.

"Yes, Harry. I trust you, and I trust them. What's going on in that head of yours cub?" Remus could tell Harry wasn't exagerating, and after what he had heard so far tonight, he couldn't fault his reasoning. He was just worried about what he hadn't heard yet.

"Dumbledore might be more inclined to give me straight answers now, but I know he isn't going to like the idea of more people knowing as much as I want them to. I am going to have to take a stand, and I need to know if you will support me if needed?" Harry's eyes held a pleading quality to them.

"Alright, I'll support you," Remus agreed, before he locked his eyes with Harry,"but I will want answers because I feel like I am missing some things here."

"Thanks, Moony," Harry answered before looking to Bill,"You don't really know me that well, but since Remus mentioned your name Bill, I have to ask the same of you."

"I don't know what's going on, but you have helped my family a lot and that's what matters to me the most. I'll back you up, but like Remus, I also want answers; especially if I am gonna get in the middle of you and Dumbledore."

"Fair enough. I will warn you though. If anyone that is let in on this information is captured, it could cost us the entire war. I won't force anyone to get involved this far without letting them know the weight they are going to be carrying around, but if they can help, it's worth the risk. Are you both still sure you want to do this?" Harry was nervous as both men looked at each other for a moment, before both gave silent nods of assent. Harry then looked to Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Potter I am not a member of the Order, but if you are looking for help in training. I would be pleased to offer my assistance. I was a professional dueler before I became a teacher, and while I don't know you as well as the others, Minerva is a good friend. If she is willing to stand by you then I shall as well."

"I will suport you Harry, and Filius' help will be a good asset I assure you." Minerva stated with a gleam in her eye.

"Thank you. Now we just need to wait for Dumbledore to get back." The group didn't have to wait long as Dumbledore soon came back in without Tonks, and headed straight to them.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore's tone was even and there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"I feel fine, just a little tired, but you know we need to discuss a lot." Harry stated as he locked gazes with Dumbledore.

"Will tomorrow after breakfast be alright? I will have to address the school about what has happened, but after that I will answer any questions you have." Dumbledore didn't want to answer his questions with so many people around, but as he was about to find out, what he wanted didn't really matter anymore.

"That's fine, but I won't be alone. I am not prepared enough for what I have to do, and I am going to need more help."

"The more people who know these things, the more danger there is that it could get back to the Voldemort." Most of the room flinched besides Harry and Dumbledore.

"And the less you tell us the more mistakes we are likely to make. I made a choice tonight that came with a heavy price," the look in Harry's eyes let Dumbledore know that he blamed him for what occured tonight,"Can you honestly tell me, if I hadn't forced your hand, that the students in this school would have been safe?"

Dumbledore's face had a solemn look as he replied,"You're right, Harry. If you had not intervened. It is possible that some of the students could have been injured or killed tonight." Dumbledore admitted, and he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry this has come between us, but you can make mistakes just like anyone else. I don't want to have to make another hard choice like I did tonight. I shouldn't have to force you into doing something. If you want my trust again, then I need to know that you trust me as well. There is too much at stake for one person to hold all the information."

"He's right Albus, and you know he is. I don't know everything that is going on, but I do know that we have to work together and we can't do that; if you won't trust us." Remus said as he stepped closer to Harry, and faced Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore looked around he saw Bill, Minerva, and Flitwick move closer to Remus and Harry. He could see that Harry had already gathered some support. Dumbledore saw what Harry was doing, and understood why. He just wasn't sure if this was the right choice to make, but Harry was giving him a chance to earn back his trust, and Dumbledore knew he had to take it. If he didn't, he risked pushing Harry farther away, "Who else would you like to be there?"

"Remus can give you the names for the members of the Order. None of them will be told anything without knowing the danger involved first, but the final choice has to be their own. Besides the few Order members, the only other people that should be there is Ron and Hermione. I trust them and they know quite a bit of the information already, as well as the risk involved, but it's their choice if they want know everything."

Dumbledore might not have been happy with some of the things he was being forced into doing by Harry, but he was glad to see him taking the situation seriously. Although, before Dumbledore could say anything, everyone's attention was drawn to a silvery white light. A patronus that looked like a lynx stopped in front of Dumbledore,"Scrimgeour heard about the attack. He is on his way," after giving its message, the patronus quickly faded away.

Harry didn't like Scrimgeour any better than he did Fudge, but he knew with everything that was happening, they had a better chance of succeeding if the Ministry wasn't getting in their way. He didn't really want to push Dumbledore anymore than he already had tonight. They may have their problems, but he knew that he still needed Dumbledore's help. With that in mind he hoped Dumbledore didn't get mad about what he was about to do.

"I need to talk with him. Can you bring him up here?" Harry's statement shocked most of the room, but Dumbledore only managed to look intrigued.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"He wants something from me. I'll give it to him if you, me, and him can come to terms." Based on Harry's answer, Dumbledore had a good idea of what Harry hoped to accomplish.

"He is very different man from Cornelius, Harry. I will bring him up here, but I warn you now. He is a dangerous ally to have. Any help he gives will come with a price," Dumbledore locked eyes with Harry,"Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Our tasks will be a lot easier if he isn't getting in our way at every turn. I know what he wants from me, and if he can agree to what I want, then I hope I can avoid giving him much more than a little publicity."

"Very well. I will return shortly. Minerva, Filius could you please inform Professors Sprout and Slughorn about what has happened, and let Horace know that he is going to be Acting Head of Slytherin. Remus, Bill I don't think the Minister would be inclined to make any deals with so many people around."

As the Professors and Dumbledore left, Remus gave him a hug, and thanked him again for taking down Fenrir. He let him know he was going to contact the Order members for the meeting before he too left. When the doors to the hospital wing closed behind Remus, Bill finally addressed him,"I'm only going to ask this once. I know Ron is always in the middle of whatever it is that happens with you, and there is not stopping that, but is Ginny involved in this too?"

"She doesn't know what Ron and Hermione do, and she won't be able to do anything to help while underage. If this war lasts longer than that...It's her choice," getting a nod of acceptance, Bill gave him a slap on the back; though it was a little harder than normal, "All right then. I can agree to that. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how long he waited for Dumbledore and the Minister to arrive, but it atleast gave him time to get his thoughts organized and think up what he was going to say. The effects of the pepper-up potion were starting to slowly fade as the doors opened, and Dumbledore walked in followed by the Minister.

"It seems you've had a rather interesting day, Mr. Potter," the Minister started as soon as he was by the bed, "Just before coming over I heard that you-somehow-defeated four death eaters with one spell. Quite the achievement. Dumbledore was kind enough to fill me in on the details as I was coming up here. He also said you wanted to speak with me. You must understand my suprise given our last conversation."

"Yes Minister, but given this last attack. The Headmaster and I have feel that if we are to win this war. It would be better to show a united front to the people."

"Really? Well, I don't see a problem working with you Mr. Potter, but given Snape's involvement," at this the Minister turned to Dumbledore, "You must know the press is going to eat you alive, Dumbledore."

"I am not too worried. I am pretty sure if I understand Harry's reasons for wanting this meeting. I think the press will have enough things to write about."

The Minister was quite intrigued by what he had heard thus far. It sounded like this really was Potter's show, "Well then. What are your reasons for this meeting, Mr. Potter?"

"You want to the people to believe that I stand behind the Ministry. I'm willing to to do that, but if I am going to do something for you, then I would like something in return. I may even be willing to give you a nice interview with the Daily Prophet; depending on how good of an arrangement we can come to." Harry stopped and looked at the Minister to see if he was interested.

"I'm listening."

"Given these dangerous times, and this recent attack on the school. I would feel safer during the holidays if I knew I was able to use magic, but I won't be of age until the end of July. There is also the constant threat of attack, and should I need to get away quickly, it would be easiest if I was able to Apparate where I needed to go." Harry kept his tone light and friendly, but on the inside he felt dirty for having to make a deal like this; even if some good came of it.

"Yes, and an exemption wouldn't be any problem at all. I can have that done tonight, but I would need you to come down to the Ministry, in order to take your Apparition test. It would give us another chance to talk as well, but something tells you have more in mind than just that." The Minister was rather enjoying this. So long as he didn't have to give up to much, he was confident the people's faith in the ministry would soon reach an all time high.

"This next one is a deal breaker, but I think together, we can sell it to the public. Now that I think about it would probably even gain you a lot of support from people who don't trust the Ministry."

"All right. What is this deal breaker?" The Minister wasn't sure what Potter had in mind, but if he was going to want something big. He was going to have to do something big to get it.

"Due to these uncertain times, I am sure the people would love to know that in order to ensure the their safety. Every Ministry employee, from the yourself all the way down, would be required to give an oath to never join, aide, or supply information to; Voldemort, his Death Eaters, or their supporters. You assign a group of Aurors to go through every employee to see it gets done, and I would of course be there when you start the whole thing off. Shaking your hand; for doing everything you can for the people's safety and ensuring their trust in the Ministry." When Harry finished talking, Dumbledore gave him the slightest of nods. He took that as a sign that he was doing good so far.

"You realize there will be some opposition to that, but so long as the public knows its happening, anyone refusing would look like a supporter of Voldemort," seeing the look in Harry's eyes caused the Minister to chuckle,"You thought I would be afraid to say his name. I'm not. I just don't do it normally because I tire of people flinching. Any other _stipulations_?"

Seeing Dumbledore give the slightest shake of his head. Harry could tell he had reached his current limits, unless he wanted to give away more than a bit of publicity; which he didn't, "Not at the moment, but I'm sure with my upcoming trip to the Ministry to get an Apparition license. If I think of anything, we can discuss it when I stop by your office. I'll send owl to let you know when I will be coming by. I wouldn't want our schedules to conflict."

"I don't have any problems with that, but it would look bad on the Ministry if we weren't seen by the public as taking your safety seriously. I think it would be good for one or two of my Aurors to be assigned as your personal guards. Wouldn't you agree?" The Minister asked this with a smile on his face, but Harry could tell it wasn't a request. Harry could also tell that Dumbledore knew this as well. Dumbledore did warn him to be careful with this man.

Harry had an idea to turn this around. He just hoped he could pull this off, "For the _public's_ sake. I wouldn't mind a guard, but only one and I would like to choose the Auror."

"And just _whom _did you have in mind?" Based on the Minister's tone, Harry was pretty sure the man didn't like the idea of him choosing the Auror.

"That one that was here tonight. I saw her hair changing all different colors. I think she's a metamorphmagus, right? She would be able to blend in better, and if need be, act as a double." Harry hoped he sounded casual. He wasn't actually supposed to know Tonks outside of the Order.

The Minister's face looked like he had swallowed something sour, "Auror Tonks has been known to be rather _clumsy_. Are you sure that is who you would want? I could give you a few good names."

"I think the potential benefits are better with her, Minister. Remember, I am doing this for the _public's _sake, not my own. I don't really need the protection, but I think her talents could come in handy." Harry tried to act like he didn't want this at all; which was true, hoping the Minister would just take what he could get.

"Very well, she will be back later tonight, but she doesn't leave your side. That is my deal breaker." Scrimgeour would have to make sure Tonk's knew to report anything suspicious, but she was a good Auror. He was certain she would do her job for the Ministry. It also meant less things being broken in the office. So that was a nice bonus as well.

Harry paused for a bit to make the Minister think he was weighing his options before reaching out his hand to shake the Minister's, "We have a deal."

"It will be nice working with you Mr. Potter. You get some rest. You have had a busy day. Dumbledore, I will send Auror Tonks along when I get back. I'll see myself out. Good evening, Gentelmen" The Minister left looking like the cat that ate the canary. Harry barely held back his laugh, he couldn't wait to tell Moony he had pranked the Minister.

Dumbledore waited until he was sure the Minister was gone before addressing Harry, "That was very close at the end, but you did a wonderful job, Harry. Get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Harry layed back releasing a sigh as Dumbledore left the hospital. It had been a long day, and he wasn't really looking forward to tomorrow, but Harry's body gave out the moment his head touched the pillow too exhausted from everything that had happened; which caused him to forget about the dreamless sleep potion on the table.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**The Pains of Secrets Revealed Part 1**

Harry's surroundings blurred in his dreams, and his body began to sweat as he tossed and turned.

"_Crucio,"_ the man in front of him writhed on the ground in agony until the curse was released, "Useless. You and your entire line are useless."

No one around the Dark Lord said a word. They had never seen him in such a rage, and none of them wanted to draw his attention; especially in his current state.

"Dumbledore should be dead by now, but instead..._Crucio_," the man on the floor writhed under the curse and barely made a sound, having screamed himself hoarse long ago, "I have tolerated your failures in the past, but tonight has cost me greatly. Fenrir and Amycus are dead, Alecto along with your pathetic child are captured, and Severus was forced to flee the castle."

When Voldemort finished speaking many of his Death Eaters were shocked. Most of them didn't even know an attack was going to happen tonight, but after what they heard, only one of them dared to made make a sound.

"My Lord, what of my s.." Before she could finish. She crumpled to the ground as every nerve she had felt like they were set on fire.

"Speak again, and you may join your husband in my displeasure," Voldemort answered-who Harry now thought to be-Narcissa Malfoy, "Your son is no loss. I gave him one task, and he failed me. Just like his pitiful excuse for a father."

Voldemort seemed the think for a second before addressing the man on the floor, "I think I have one use for you left, Lucius," Voldemort's eyes glittered dangerously, "My wand shares a connection with Potter's, and I shall need another before we meet in battle again. Give me your wand Lucius, and I will be merciful this night."

The man curled up on the ground, Lucius Malfoy, looked up, and the shock on his face was was not missed by anyone. A wizard without a wand was useless."

Lucius shakily removed his wand from his robes, and handed it to the Dark Lord. Voldemort examined his wand, comparing it to his own before speaking."What is it made of?"

"El..Elm and Dra.." Lucius coughed to clear his throat; his voice cracking from screaming for so long," Dragon heartstring my Lord."

"Hmm...Yes, this will do. Now Lucius you will find Severus, and you will complete your son's task before the end of the school year."

Lucius was shocked. How was he supposed to do that without a wand.

Voldemort smiled maliciously at the look on his face before speaking to him, "I don't care how you accomplish this. This is your last chance Lucius, but to let you understand fully. If you succeed I will spare your son, but fail and you will watch him die slowly before he becomes food for my pet.."

Voldemort turned back to his Death Eaters, "Let this be a lesson. I will not tolerate failure of this magnitude. Now, begone. Narcissa, make yourself _useful_, and send in one of the muggles"

As everyone began filtering out of the room a body was deposited in the hall by Narcissa before she helped he husband out, some of Death Eaters heard their Lord making a hissing noise, but only Harry understood it, "_Nagini_, _dinner is served_."

No, Harry's mind was screaming. He didn't want to see this. It took a bit of effort, but he forced himself away from the vision.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed was the feeling of someone holding his shoulders to the bed, and someone's hand gripping his own. As he opened his eyes, he saw the scared and worried faces of Ron and Hermione, and a tearful Ginny. He shook his head to clear it before speaking, "I'm alright, but I need to to talk to Dumbledore."

"I'm right here, Harry. Poppy, sent for me when you started thrashing, and couldn't be woken." Dumbledore's response caused Harry to scan the room

He was still in he Hospital wing. It was daylight out, and besides his friends and Dumbledore. He saw the worried faces of Madam Pomphrey, Professor McGonagall, and Tonks.

Once Dumbledore saw Harry's eyes go to him once more. He began speaking again, "I don't know what you saw Harry, but I think you should look at this," Dumbledore handed him a folded up copy of the Daily Prophet before he continued, "I wanted to keep most of the details out, but after the meeting with the Minister.." Dumbledore trailed off, and gestured to the paper in Harry's hands.

The headline caused Harry to let out an involuntary groan. He continued reading hoping they weren't going to rip him apart.

**The Chosen One Strikes Down Four Death Eaters **

**With a Single Spell**

**Although Harry Potter "The Chosen One," couldn't be reached for comment. The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was able to confirm from meeting with him that the following is true.**

**Yesterday evening Death Eaters, with the help of Draco Malfoy, tried to infiltrate Hogwarts. The situation could have been a disaster if not for actions of Harry Potter. The Chosen One, along with the help of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and two Hogwarts Professors, set out to stop the Death Eaters. They found them inside a hidden room in the castle. The Death Eaters were using a dark artifact to break into the school, and they almost succeeded. Three Death Eaters had already used the artifact to enter when they were found. Draco Malfoy was the first to notice they had been caught, and actually fired a dark spell at the Headmaster the moment he was in the room, but it was Harry Potter who saved the day. He fired a blasting curse right at the dark artifact, to stop anymore Death Eaters from coming in, with so much power, the artifact was destroyed in an explosion that could be felt througout Hogwarts.**

**When the dust had settled they found that his spell had not only destroyed the artifact, but had stopped the Death Eaters plans in their tracks. Fenrir Greyback, a notorious werewolf, and Amycus Carrow both paid the price, for siding with You-Know-Who, with their lives. Alecto Carrow and Draco Malfoy were badly wounded, but quickly subdued before they could even retaliate. They were soon handed over to Ministry Aurors. Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, was confronted about possible involvement by Aurors, but was able to flee before he could be captured.**

**To say this reporter was shocked from hearing all this would be an understatement, but the Minister had more to say.**

**The Minister felt that we would all feel safer knowing that the Chosen One had protection, "**_**Mr. Potter didn't want me wasting my Aurors on him**_**," said the Minister, "**_**He felt the protection they provided for everyone else was more important than his own, but I was able to convince him to accept one Auror as his guard. He is a powerful wizard, but it is always good to have someone watching your back**_**."**

**When we asked the Minister about Professor Snape's involvement. He only commented that the Headmaster had sent his phoenix with a message, to the Aurors, to come to school to arrest him, and the fighting happened moments before they arrived.**

**The Minister didn't have time for anymore questions, but he did let us know he would be meeting with Mr. Potter again to discuss the threat of You-Know-Who.**

**I, personally, feel a lot better knowing our Minister and Harry Potter are working together to protect the Wizarding World.**

**Harry Potter: Is He The Next Merlin? pg. 4**

**Severus Snape: Who's Side Was He Really On? pg. 6**

**Minister's Dealings With Our Savior: Fudge vs. Scrimgeour pgs. 8-12**

Harry sighed as he stopped reading,"Well, it could have been worse."

"Yes, Rufus did smudge the details some, but you didn't give him a lot of room to maneuver last night. I think he kept it light as to avoid breaking this new alliance between the two of you." Dumbledore answered, and Harry noticed the twinkle was back in his eyes. Even with everything going on that made Harry feel a little better.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he sat up in bed.

"Just after breakfast. Most of the school is still in shock, and classes have been canceled. A lot of people wanted to come see you, but I let them know you were resting, and did not need to be disturbed. I have scheduled the meeting for after lunch. There is something I need to discuss with you before the meeting, but - for now - I will leave you to your friends. We can discuss whatever you saw in your vision then; unless it is a pressing matter?" Dumbledore responed

"No, it can wait - until then atleast."

"Then I shall be in my office. If you would come up during lunch, we can eat there, and discuss a few things before the meeting."

Dumbledore headed of back to his office after getting a nod from Harry. Before he could say anything, Madam Pomphrey was waving a wand over him. She nodded at whatever result she got, and handed Harry a potion. Harry already knew what a Pepper-Up potion looked like, and didn't bother protesting as he knew it wouldn't matter.

"Your magic levels are looking better, but they are not yet back your normal level. You can leave, but I don't want you doing any magic today. When you came in here last night your core had about as much magic left in it as a squib. I realize there was an attack, but you can seriously injure your core that way." Harry heard a tone of worry in her voice. Could he have damage his core? After he gave her a nod of agreement she headed back into her office.

Harry went to stand, but swayed a little from the sudden movement before Ron caught him. He thanked him before looking to his McGonagal.

"Professor McGonagal, do you think we could go to your office to talk?" Harry asked, "I don't really feel like heading to the tower at the moment, and I don't want what we are going to talk about being overheard. Also, I would like Remus to be there."

"Hey what am I over here, chopped liver?" Tonks asked him, but he could tell from her tone she wasn't angry.

"You go were I go. I'm sure the Minister told you that." Harry replied smiling.

"That he did. Wanna tell me how _you_ got Scrimgeour to agree with me being your guard, as far as he thought we only met last night?" Tonks' raised eyebrow was only met by a smirk forming on Harry's face.

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere private. Professor?"

When Professor McGonagall heard her student calling her again she was drawn out of her thoughts, "Yes, Harry. We can head up to my office, and in private you may refer to me as Minerva. Like Albus said last night. You are not a child, and I will not treat you as such."

"Thank you Pro..Minerva," adjusting what he said after the look his Head of House gave him, "Can you take them, motioning to Ron and Hermione, up there now. I need to have a word with Ginny before I come up." Harry saw Ginny stiffen, and knew she didn't like that she was going to be left out again.

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look before leaving with their Head of House. Tonks made a lame excuse about needing to ask Poppy about healing spells; which caused Harry to give a short laugh - thinking - she was going to need them if she had to follow him everywhere. Harry took Ginny's hand and looked into her eyes. This was a mistake as everything he wanted to say got caught in his throat. He looked away and gestured for her to sit.

"Ginny, what I have to talk to them about involves things to do with the Order."

"So I can't be there. Is that it...I don't like being left out of everything."

"I know..I know, but I can't make them let you in."

"You could if you tried. Dumbledore listens to you, and so does McGonagall. They would do it if you just pushed a little more."

"I can only push so hard before something breaks Ginny. I had to damn near break everything last night, and not because it was what I wanted, but because I had to. I'm trying to make things work not force them to fall apart, but that isn't what this is about though."

"Then what is this about?" Seeing him unable to look her in eyes the set something off in Ginny,"Your breaking up with me aren't you?"

Shocked that she could tell at least part of what he was thinking; he knew he wasn't really prepared for this. He figured it was best to just be honest,"Ginny, last night opened my eyes. I can't just sit back and pretend to be normal anymore. Things have changed, and until this is over I don't know how this will work. I'm not trying to hurt you Ginny. I'm trying to.."

"Protect me?" He could tell by her voice that she was not happy with that idea.

"Ginny, he will always be after me; until either he is dead or I am, but until he can get to me he is going to go after those closest to me. I just _saw_ his idea of a lesson for one of his death eaters; if he can't kill the person he wants to he will kill those close to them, and I know that anyone that is close to me is a target. Ron and Hermione have always been right in his sights because they are so close to me, and while you may think your whole family is a target it is nothing compared to what he would do if he thought we were something more." The desperation was clear in his voice as he tried to get here to understand what he was thinking without having to go into details.

Therefore he was quite surprised when she slapped him, hard; before calling him a selfish bastard, and flinging herself into his arms crying,"This isn't right...it shouldn't be this way."

Harry wrapped her in his arms, and just held her. There was nothing he could say to that..she was right.

Tonks stepped outside Madam Pomphrey's office, and saw them holding each other by the bed. Whatever was said, it obviously wasn't good. She didn't really want to break them up, but Harry looked up at her when the door opened. She hadn't seen that much pain in his eyes since he lost Sirius..what had happened?

"You two alright? Did you still need some time?"

Harry looked down at Ginny in his arms, and saw her shake her head and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"No, Tonks, I think we are good for now." Harry said, ending with a look to Ginny.

She nodded her head; unable to look into his eyes,"I'll be alright. I just need time." She gave him another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek with a whisper to be safe before turning and leaving the hospital.

Harry let out a sad sigh as he watched her leave. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing or if he was just being selfish, but atleast she knew the truth. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't dwell on it. He had a lot to do before the day was done, and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to get any easier.

"Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

When they arrived at McGonagall's office Remus had already arrived. Everyone stood when they came in, and the problems started the second Ron saw Harry's eyes and no Ginny.

"Where's Ginny? What..."

"Ginny went back to the tower, and what we talked about was between _us_." Harry locked eyes with Ron as he cut him off.

"Fine, but you better not have hurt her," Harry just kept looking Ron in the eyes, causing him to change subjects,"Well..right... can you atleast tell us what the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry looked at Hermione when she didn't correct Ron as usual, and saw her eyes were red from crying. So went over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, are you alright."

Harry was a little suprised when she threw her arms around him and began mumbling in his shirt. He only understood a few words, but after hearing a bunch of sorry's and Malfoy's name he pieced it together.

"It's alright Hermione, but you have to understand. Being in a position of authority doesn't make someone right all the time."

"He is right Miss Granger, and it is a lesson all of us need to take to heart." She said - thinking of all the times she made that same mistake.

Harry felt Hermione nodding her head at Minerva's words, and he smiled at his Professor before holding Hermione at arms length so he could look her in the eyes, "You going to be okay?" She just nodded in answer.

"I asked you here to answer questions about last night. The other stuff can wait until the meeting with Dumbledore. He can explain everything better than I can. What all did you tell them?" Harry asked looking at Minerva.

"I only told them about what happened in the Room of Requirement. I felt you could better explain the rest as I wasn't sure of some of the details." Minerva answered.

"Okay, so I don't need to explain that part. Questions?"

"What is going on between you and the Headmaster?" Hermione asked before anyone else had a chance.

Harry looked at everyone's faces, seeing the same question, before focusing back on Hermione, "He has a lot of secrets, Hermione. What happened last night, happened because I found out one of them," pausing to collect his thoughts, "I ran into Trelawney outside the Room of Requirement, and she was trying to hide something in there. When she went in she said someone sounded like they were celebrating. Before she could figure out who, she was attacked. After I questioned her, worried that it was Malfoy, I tried to get her to go to the Dumbledore. She rambled on for a bit, but then she said something that," Harry paused to catch his breath as his heart was racing-thinking about how much this upset him,"She said something that upset me more than anything ever had before... Snape was a Death Eater in the First War, and he supposedly changed sides...but not before he did something I can't forgive." Harry finally had to stop and collect himself.

Everyone was silent, waiting for him to continue. When he started speaking again his voice was filled with pain and sounded hollow, "He was the one that overheard part of the Prophecy, and he took it to Voldemort," various shouts rung out after hearing this, but Harry shouted over them, "QUIET...When I heard this, I confronted Dumbledore...It wasn't my finest hour...I was too angry to listen to him, and I said some things that I don't wish to repeat. We argued, and when I realized he wasn't going to listen to me about Snape or Malfoy. I..threatened him..I basically gave him an ultimatum before I came here to get Pro..Minerva to help." When Harry finished it took a bit for the shock in the room to settle, but Tonks was the first the recover.

"Harry, what happened with Scrimgeour." Tonks asked - causing Harry to look at her.

Harry smirked when he thought of what he did, "He wanted the people to think I was supporting the Ministry, and I wanted him off my back. I got him to agree to give me and exemption to use magic and get my Apparition License before my birthday."

"But that doesn't explain me being here."

"I am getting there Tonks..calm down..now where was I...Oh don't mention this to anyone, but very soon everyone in the Ministry is going to have to give a Oath to never join, aid, or supply information to; Voldemort, the Death Eaters, or their supporters." Harry saw they were shocked to hear this, but knew the best part was coming, "I had to agree to an Auror guard to get that out of him. I argued that I didn't need a guard, but he was very insistent," his smirk turning into a full blown smile, "So..I insisted that if, I was going to have a guard. I got to choose which one, and I picked that Auror I had met earlier last night. The one with the hair that kept flashing colors. I told him if I was going to have a guard, who better than a metamorphmagus that can look just like me if needed."

When Harry finished you could have heard a pin drop for a few seconds until Moony began laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Minerva was only smirking at first, but when Moony fell over she couldn't hold back her laughter either. Tonks was making a good fish impression along with Hermione, and Ron was looking at everyone like they had gone mad.

"I don't get it. Why is Tonks being his guarding so funny?" Ron asked

It was was Moony who got himself under control enough to explain, "Ron, Scrimgeour wanted someone to spy on Harry. He doesn't know Tonks is in the Order," turning to look at Harry, "You pranked the Minister of Magic, and he doesn't even know." Moony could't say anymore as he began laughing again - joined by everyone else.

When the laughter died down, and everyone had collected themselves they kept the rest of the conversation light until it was close to lunch. Harry and Tonks headed to the Headmaster's office, and the rest went to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Harry asked Tonks to wait outside, and she grudgingly agreed to wait by the Gargoyle. Harry headed up the stairs, and steeled himself for whatever was coming before knocking on the door. After hearing, "Enter," from the Headmaster, he opened the door to go inside. The first thing he noticed was that the damage to the room was repaired, and Dumbledore was standing by Fawkes' perch - running his hand along the phoenixes feathers. Dumbledore moved to his desk and gestured for Harry to sit. As he took his seat, a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice appeared like in the Great Hall.

"Please, have something to eat," Dumbledore gestured at the food.

Harry only took one sandwich, and took a few bites before Dumbledore started the conversation.

"I would first like to appologize. I am an old man, Harry, and I am set in my ways. What you did last night - you never should have had to do, but I was sure I could help young Malfoy to see the error of his ways. I knew Draco had a task to perform, but I didn't know he would be letting Death Eaters into the school."

"What was his task?"

"Before we get to that. Can you tell me about your vision?"

After Harry explained what he saw, Dumbledore looked thoughtful before replying, "I expected that when he captured Ollivander over the summer that this could happen. Lucius' wand will do no better, if not worse, than his own, and Tom will realize this as soon as he uses it."

"Why? I mean the connection only exist between my wand and his. Right?" Harry asked

"The connection you share with Tom is more than just the wands, Harry. The real connection began the night he murdered your parents."

Something in Harry's mind clicked when he heard this, it was a gut feeling he had. "You mean the night he made me a horcrux." Harry was glaring at Dumbledore

"Yes," Dumbledore looked away to collect his thoughts,"Yes he did, but he did not do so intentionally. I do believe he intended to make a Horcrux that night, but something happened he didn't expect. Your mother's sacrifice caused his spell to backfire on himself. His soul was unstable, and a bit... broke off... and left itself in your scar. The connection between the two of you started there, and when you turned eleven it was strengthened again."

"My wand?" Harry guessed.

"Yes, Harry, brother wands...You are beginning to see it I think, but the connection between you and Tom has grown more since then. That night in the graveyard Tom did something that, had he known the results, he would never have done, but all he saw was power. A power you had over him, and he sought to take it for himself."

"My blood..he took it... he said.. something about my mothers protection."

"Yes, but as I said, had he known the results, he would never have done that."

"Why wouldn't he have?...It allowed him to be able to attack me."

"Yes, it did, but so long as your mother's protection exists - you cannot die."

"You mean...like a... like a horcux?" The mere thought making him feel ill.

"NO... No.. not like a horcrux. The exact opposite. A horcrux is made by commiting an evil act, and it is a torn off bit of soul meant to protect one's self. Your soul is whole, and your mother's sacrifice was made out of love to protect you."

"What the hell does all this mean?" Harry shouted, starting to get frustrated with Dumbledore for keeping all this information from him.

"If you will allow me a bit more time to explain a few other details," getting a curt nod he continued, "Now as I was saying..The first connection has now been doubled. You have a bit of him - the horcrux - in you, and he has a bit of you - your mother's protection - in him. The second part of the connection was increased again that night in the graveyard. When your wands connected, they recognized one another as brothers, but not as equals."

"You make it sound like a wand can think?"

"Not think Harry, but feel. A wand chooses the wizard, Harry. Everyone's magic is different, and a wand can feel who it's master is. That night when your wands connected they got a feel for each other, and their masters. The courage and strength you showed in facing death head on was more powerful than Tom's deadly skills with the dark arts. Your wand won that night, and because of that both wands recognize you as being the more powerful. His wand can't beat yours in a duel now, but Tom's wand had never failed him before that night, Harry, and that scared him. He didn't know your wands were brothers and captured Ollivander to find out why his wand had failed."

"So what will happen if he fights me with Malfoy's wand?"

"I am not sure how the wands will react exactly, but I know Lucius' wand can't defeat yours. Your wand will sense Tom's magic, and because of the connection you share - defeat Lucius' wand."

"That's a good thing. I mea..," Harry stopped as he saw Dumbledore shaking his head.

"Tom, for all his arrogance, is not stupid. He will quickly realize that Lucius' wand is worthless to him against you after only a few spells. A simple shield charm could very well stop anything he cast, and he will not continue fighting unless he is certain of victory."

"But if my wand is more powerful because of the connection then what could he do?"

"Tom has always wanted power, but he does not always recognize it. Your mother's sacrifice was only one example. He did not grow up in the Wizarding World, so he doesn't understand that great power can be found in the most unlikely places," Dumbledore eye's seemed to be focused on something long past, "Did you know that the keys to a power beyond imagination could be found in a childrens book?" Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's look.

"I can tell from your look that you find that hard to believe, and you wouldn't be alone. Most wizards raised in the Wizarding World don't believe it either, but inside most fiction there is a kernel of truth. You have most likely never heard of 'The Tale of the Three Brothers,' so I shall give you the short version.

"Three brothers came to a river that was too dangerous to cross. Using their magic they made a bridge to get across, but partway over the bridge they met Death. Death was angry that he had been cheated three lives as well as others that would be lost to the river, and came up with a plan. He told them that for avoiding him, as they had done, they could each have a prize. One brother asked for a wand with more power than any other, that couldn't be beaten in a duel, and Death snatched a branch of a nearby Elder tree and formed it into a wand. The second brother wanted a way to recall others from death. Death picked up a stone off the riverbank and gave it to him; saying it now had the power to bring back the dead. The last brother, being wiser than the other two, asked for something that would allow him to travel unseen by Death. Death was not happy, but he gave him his own Cloak of Invisibilty. Together the three items are known as the Deathly Hallows, and many have searched for them in the hopes of becoming the Master of Death."

"So Voldemort is after these...Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked perplexed - he came here to get answers and kept getting more questions.

"No..remember Tom was not raised in the Wizarding World. He doesn't put faith in children's stories, but the Hallows do exist. I do not think they were crafted by Death, merely very powerful wizards, but they are real. In the story the brother who took the wand went to a village, and used it to kill a man he was angry with. He then went to an inn for a drink, and began boasting about his unbeatable wand. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know."

"He was killed in his sleep by a man who wanted such power for himself. The Elder Wand is refered to in history by many different names, the Wand of Destiny...the Death Stick, but it is the same thing. The reason it is the most well know is that in order to be it's master, you must defeat it's previous owner. As in the tale, just as in reality, many have killed for the power of the wand."

"You think he is going to go searching for the Elder Wand then."

"I know he will, but over time people learned better about boasting that they have the wand. So the path will not be easy to follow, but I know it will eventually lead him to me."

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Which brings us back to Draco's task... Tom, ordered Draco to kill me."

"Voldemort thought Draco could kill you? I don't believe that."

"Neither do I. Nor, did Severus..I don't think Tom thought he could do it either, but there is something he didn't know. I am dying Harry," seeing his shocked look Dumbledore held up his withered hand, "The ring, Harry, was more than just a Horcrux...It was the second Hallow. I...I am not as good a man as you are Harry. I have done things in my past I regret more than you can ever know, and it cost me a loved one. I am not as strong willed as you are. I once sought the Deathly Hallows as many others before me, and when I saw the Resurrection Stone.. I saw a chance to see...well, in my haste to get the stone I was cursed by the ring. Severus was able to slow the curse down, but he could not stop it. So..I came up with a plan. To try and save Draco... I asked Severus to kill me."

"What? So Snape would become the Master? Voldemort would just as soon kill him if it meant becoming the wand's Master"

"Yes, he would kill Severus, and he would think himself the wand's new Master, but Severus would not have been the Master of the wand. Even though Severus was going to kill me, he would not have defeated me. He was following my orders. I would have died the wands master, but Tom couldn't have known what I planned. He would think himself the Master of the Elder Wand, and he would either find you or draw you to him. He would then kill his last Horcrux."

"Wait..You..You make it sound like your sure he would he would kill me..." Harry trailed off as he understood what Dumbledore was finally telling him, "You were planning for me to die."

"No, I didn't intend for you to die. I intended for you willingly sacrifice yourself, as the last Horcrux, to protect everyone else. The same as your mother willingly chose to lay down her life to protect yours."

Of all the things he had expected to hear. Of all the secrets he never thought...Was Dumbledore's grand plan for him to die without even a fight?


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but the other one was getting kind of long so I broke it ip into two parts.**

**The Pains of Secrets Revealed Part 2**

Harry was finding it hard to breathe. He thought Dumbledore had been helping prepare him to fight...to avenge his parents...to win. When Dumbledore confirmed that he was a Horcrux; he thought he would have a plan, but this wasn't what he thought it would be. How could Dumbledore expect him to not finish this. No... No, there had to be more...something he was missing. Harry's eyes held fire in them as he glared at the man he had trusted so much before last night.

"You said you didn't intend for me to die.. What the hell is the difference in dying and sacrificing myself?" Harry demanded

"Tom will eventrually discover that one or more of his Horcruxes have gone missing, and he will seek to protect himself. It was my hope, that by the time Tom found out his Horcruxes were being destroyed, only his snake would be left, and if not then your connection with him could lead you to the others. He may have given his Horcruxes to others in order to guard them, but he will want to see them safe for himself. He will want you dead as quickly as possible when he learns they are gone, as you are the only threat he sees to his power, but he can't let his Death Eaters see him as being weak. He knows that would be the case if he did not kill you himself, and he would want the power of the Elder Wand to ensure is victory."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry rising to his feet in his anger.

"Everything, Harry...Everything... It was my intent to break the power of the wand with my death. Of all the Hallows.. I could only command the true power of the wand because...by the time I went after it..I did not do so for the power it would give me, or to murder my enemies and boast about it. I sought out the owner of the wand, to protect others from what it could do. To spare the lives it would otherwise have claimed. My intent by ordering Severus to kill me would have broken it's power, and protected you from it," Albus could see Harry still didn't understand, "Without the power the wand would give him. It would have been just another wand Harry, and when he attacked - you would be his last Horcrux. Your soul is protected by your mother's sacrifice and the connection, but what would be protecting the part of his soul in you?"

"So.. you..you wanted me to stand there and let him attack me in the hopes that I would survive. That he would kill his own horcrux, and not me?" Harry asked as he dropped back into his seat shocked. He had survived one killing curse, but he didn't really want to try for a second; especially when nothing like this had been done before.

"Yes, Harry that was my intent, but with Severus gone... I can't break the power of the wand."

"But why...? I mean you said you were dying. So long as no one defeats you... Couldn't it still work?" Harry asked - his voice laced with anguish - hoping the plan could still work.

"No, Harry. I am not dying a natural death. I am dying from a curse Tom put on the ring. Severus killing me, on my orders, would have allowed me to die in a manner of my own choosing..undefeated. Intent is one part, but an act must be performed, for the magic to do what is intended. If I was to die now, Tom would be the wand's master and I must beg your forgiveness that I didn't trust you to know this before now...I was afraid you would want to power for yourself, as I once did." Dumbledore said as tears started falling into his beard.

"I don't care about power...I," Harry started angrily.

"I know," Dumbledore said unable to meet Harry's gaze,"I know you don't. As I said - you are a better man than I am Harry. I was only ever fit to command to the true power of the wand in penance for what I once did. I was not afraid of dying Harry. I only sought to prevent the death of others. The same as you did last night, but even after all these years I was still tempted by the power second Hallow - the power to recall lost loved ones even though - I knew - they would not be at peace," at Harry's confused expression he continued, "Remember in the story, Harry. The second brother wanted the ability to recall the dead, but I hope you can see that death did not give the men these trinkets without a price attached,"Dumbeldore's face held so much pain as he spoke, his eyes- untwinkling - lifeless," When the second brother used the stone it did not work like he hoped... It did allow him to see a person he loved, but she was not whole. She was like a ghost, sad and cold, but worse Harry - much worse. She was not meant to be here, and was suffering because of what the second brother had done. He went mad with grief, and ended his own life. Would you be tempted to bring someone back if it hurt them that much to do so?

"No, of course not," Harry said; for as much as he wanted to see his parents, he knew he couldn't if they would suffer for it.

Dumbledore gave a nod in response, "And that is the reason you are a better man than I am... I knew what would happen, but in my own grief I still wanted to see... to say... how _sorry _I was to those I had hurt in my youth. I wanted the power of the Hallows in my youth, and I paid a heavy price for my greed."

"So what happens now? If he becomes the Master of the wand?"

Harry watched as Dumbledore stood and went to a window. He was looking out over the grounds as he spoke, "I still haven't told you about what happened to the last brother, and it would not do well to leave a story unfinished...The last brother had a cloak you remember...Death's very own Cloak of Invisibility. Death looked for him for a long time, but it was not until the the third brother was much older that he took off the cloak. He passed it on to his son, and went out to greet Death like an old friend."

Dumbledore turned and went over to Fawkes. He mumbled something Harry couldn't hear before the pheonix gave Harry a pitying look, and dissapeared in a flash of fire. Dumbledore turned back to Harry with a weary expression on his face, "Have you ever seen a cloak that didn't weaken with age, Harry? A cloak that truly rendered the wearer invisible to everyone?"

Harry instantly knew he was talking about his father's cloak,"Is it the third Hallow?" Harry asked. His face a mixture of shock and horror that Dumbledore wasn't just telling him a children's story.

"Yes, it is Harry. I am glad you understand that. It makes this... a little easier." Dumbledore walked back to the window again - gazing at the horizon, "I wanted to explain my reason's for what I had done. I truly was hoping you would survive, and defeat Tom. With Severus gone to parts unknown, and most likely dying; that plan can no longer be used to fool him. You understand that so long as Tom has Horcuxes he can't be defeated. You understand that...?Don't you? That in order for him to truly be stopped his Horcruxes must be destroyed?" Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry to see he understood, getting a nod in agreement ,"The others will be arriving for the meeting soon. Would you trust them with the knowledge I just gave you, Harry? The knowledge of the power the Hallows hold?"

"No, no one should have that much power." Harry stated with certainty.

Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes begin to water before he turned to the window once more, "That is why I wanted to explain this in private. The others can't know, but I needed you to _understand_. After everything that has happened I can't let the power of the Elder Wand, much less the Deathly Hallows, fall into Tom's hands... The only way to stop that from happening. Is to defeat him before I die. To do that I have to destroy his Horcruxes...It _must _be done." Dumbledore seemed to be speaking more to himself than Harry.

* * *

Harry didn't understand everything that was going on, but things didn't feel right. He understood he was probably going to die, but atleast he would take Voldemort down with him. What was bothering Harry was the way Dumbledore wouldn't look at him, and everytime he did, he looked...sad...worn...guilty, but why? When he saw him send Fawkes away he thought he was sending a message, but he left with no letter, and the look the pheonix gave him before flashing away like he was sad for him. Harry couldn't stop himself from rising out of his chair, and when he saw Dumbledore reaching into his robes...He knew what was going to happen...Everything seemed to slow down as he pulled out his wand..Dumbledore was just turning around; while raising his own wand... Harry fired off the first spell he could think of..Dumbledore went flying backwards, and his wand flew into Harr'y hands.

* * *

Everything sped back up as he moved, with both wands in hand, towards Dumbledore. It was then, that he heard something unexpected. Dumbledore was chuckling, and that made Harry mad.

"What the hell is so damned funny?" Harry demanded, rushing forward, as Dumbledore was sitting up on the floor.

"I needed you to defeat me Harry,"someone could be heard running up the steps," We haven't much time for me to explain. In the top drawer of my desk is the stone," someone was pounding on the door to the office," Take it..take it, but don't use it. With the Elder Wand and your Cloak - you will be the Master of Death,"they both turned as they heard a lound bang hit the door, but it didn't open,"Tell no one what has happened. The risk would be too great. You must defeat Tom, and as the Master of Death you might not have to die to do it,"another loud bang, and the door began to bow inwards, "hurry before they come inside, and please follow my lead."

Harry went to the desk, and inside found a smooth black stone that was cracked in the middle. He thrust it into his pocket and turned to Dumbledore who was just getting to his feet, "This conversation isn't over." he said - glaring at the man just as the door to the office was blown open.

A/N: The meeting of the Order will come next. I just didn't want to leave everyone hanging after that last chaper. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I would like to address one review that argued about a plot hole in my story, and would like to clarify the brother wand issue; since they have private messaging turned off I am forced to answer the problem here. The reviewer wonders if I think that brother wands have never happened and thinks it is a weakness in the story, but really it isn't. The problem is a lack of understanding of mathematical probability. The example of the review was arguing that I must think every unicorn hair or dragon heartstring etc. wand came from different creatures, but this is flawed thinking. The best comparison would be a horse; it has like 100+ tail hairs so I will say a unicorn has the same. You have to think about how many of those wands made have yet been sold first; for example say 20 are unsold leaving 80 wands somewhere in Britain. Then remove the number of wands that went to people not involved in any fighting such as healers or people that are too young or old to fight; to make things simple another 20 leaving 60 in the hands of "potential fighters." To make things fair we will give both sides an even split 30 to the light and 30 to the dark. When you think about the population numbers as well as the number of different wand cores out there the probability of running into someone with a brother wand is now very very low; unless there is large scale combat, but when you simplify the numbers down to 1 creature that helped create 2 wands; where one owner is obsessed with killing the other, the odds of seeing the effect increase to 100%. Also when it is first mentioned in the book; the fact that the effect has a name(Priori Incantatem), and is known about would suggest that it has be seen in the past; it is just as I said the mathematical probability of it happening often is low due to so many external factors. I don't know if the reviewer will see this or even care, but hopefully it helps some people understand my thinking better. Sorry for going through all that, but Plot Hole closed, and on with the story.**

**Unexpected Discoveries and Close Calls**

As the door to the office flew open Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Moony all ran in with wands drawn followed closely by Bill and Minerva. The tension in the room was palpable as the members of the Order searched for enemies, but didn't see anything except for a smiling Dumbledore and a stone faced Harry Potter.

Kingsley was going to put his wand away, but noticed that Mad-Eye, Moony, and Minerva still had theirs raised. He would normally expect that from Mad-Eye, but it was the fact that all the wands were pointed at Albus that had him concerned, "Would someone like to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" He demanded looking to the others.

"Aye lad, that's a good question. Care to answer, Albus?" Mad-Eye asked, fixing both eyes on Dumbledore.

"Just a little spell practice, Alastor. We can't let our skills get rusty." Dumbledore answered with an easy smile on his face.

"That wasn't any spell practice I _saw_,"his magical eye spinning to emphasize his point,"Care to try again?"

"It's like he said Mad-Eye just some spell practice. No need to be paranoid." Harry with a smile, but anyone could tell it was forced.

"Your not supposed to be doing any magic today Cub, and you know that. It also doesn't explain why we had to blast down the door. Now, as Kingsley said, what the bloody hell is going on?" Moony was fixing Harry with a piercing stare, and McGonagall's lips were drawn into a thin line, their disbelief was obvious. Kinglsey was feeling like he was missing something important. Bill and Tonks could tell from last night that things were stressed between Harry and Dumbledore, but they didn't think they would be shooting spells at each other.

"It slipped my mind. We,"gesturing to Dumbledore and himself," had a lot of things to talk about. I forgot about that, but it's not important. We have a meeting to start. Where is Ron and Hermione?"

"They are downstairs, Harry. I will go get them now." Minerva said. She gave Dumbledore a glare, but after a nod from Harry she stowed her wand and went to get them.

The others were putting their wands away, but Moony and Mad-Eye stared at Harry and Dumbledore for a moment longer than the rest. They both knew in their minds that more just went on than a bit of spell practice, but kept their mouths shut- for now. Minerva came back into the office with Ron and Hermione in tow.

Once Minerva had conjured enough chairs, and everyone was seated Dumbledore looked to Harry, "Is this everyone?"

Recieving a curt "yes" in reply he waved his hand, repairing and sealing the door to the room, and waited patiently; while staring at Harry.

"Albus, I don't have time to waste, sitting on my arse, while you two stare at each other. Now why did you call this meeting?" Mad-Eye asked with as much finesse as usual.

"He didn't Mad-Eye. I did," Harry looked at everyone's faces, from where he stood next to Dumbledore, "There is a good reason all of you are here. You either already know what's going on," looking to Ron and Hermione, "or you are an experienced fighter for the Order. Before we start though, I have to make sure you understand the situation," Harry took a second to think on what he wanted to say, "All of you are good fighters. No one doubts that, but what you are going to hear could endanger the entire war if it got out. This isn't about going out and fighting Death Eaters on a raid. This is about information that if it got back to Voldemort," seeing everyone flinch caused Harry's anger from earlier to come back full force.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? He's a MAN! He may be powerful and dark as hell, but he's a MAN! He can be beaten just like any other man, but if your too damned afraid to hear his name, then you are in the _wrong_ room. If you can't accomplish the small feat of atleast saying his name then the door is right behind you," Harry glared at the others in the room before, throwing down the perverbial gauntlet, he practically hissed out, "_Voldemort_."

Moony was the first to respond to the challenge followed by Minerva, but everyone in the room was able to say the name, although some still looked ill at ease when doing so. Ron and Hermione were feeling very out of place, watching Harry shame the Order members into saying 'Voldemort,' but felt it would not be good to comment about it; since no one else did.

"Thank you...Now, as I was saying, if you want to just be involved in the fighting. I have no problems with that, but all of you in this room need to understand that if this information gets back to Voldemort. It won't be a matter of _if _we will lose this war, but a matter of _when_. Does anyone feel they can't take that risk?"

After giving everyone enough time to decide, and seeing no one leave, Harry told Dumbledore to show them Slughorn's memory. The reactions varied greatly. Ron and Hermione already knew the information, but they were still ill at ease after watching it. Moony dropped into his seat looking sick, but also troubled about something. Everyone else looked like they had been kicked in the gut with the exception of Mad-Eye. Harry didn't think anything could phase the old Auror.

"He made seven of those things?" Bill asked - shocked.

"Actually he made six with himself as the seventh." Dumbledore responded; although it did nothing to improve the mood of the others.

"Well ain't that just bloody wonderful. I suppose you have some idea what they are, Albus. If not then we're right buggered." Mad-Eye stated.

Dumbledore responded by setting the ring and diary on the table for everyone to see.

"We have already managed to find two of them. Harry destroyed the diary, and I was able to find and destroy the ring. There are other memories to look at, but until last night we believed that the others were Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's locket, Tom's familiar Nagini, and something of either Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's."

"What did last night change? Did you still go after the other one?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore.

"No, it was actually you that helped me find this one Harry," seeing the confused looks of the room he continued, "I was cleaning the Room of Requirement when I found this," Dumbledore set Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem on his desk.

Ron's 'Bloody hell' and Hermione's 'Language Ron' didn't even break the other's concentration from the diadem on Dumbledore's desk. Mad-Eye let out a long whistle at whatever it was his magical eye saw.

"I hope you have a better way than Fiendfyre to get rid of it." Bill stated looking very sick as he eyed the diadem.

"Mr. Weasly, how is it you know that method of destroying them?" Dumbledore asked, causing everyone to look at Bill.

"We had to destroy one in Egypt. The goblins didn't even care about the other treasure that got destroyed in the process.. A horcrux goes against their most basic beliefs. They may be greedy little buggers, but they hate thieves with a passion. A horcrux to them is nothing more than a way to steal more time from death. It's something only a coward would do, and they hate cowards just as much as thieves." Bill answered

"Well, fortunately, we do have another way. Harry, if you would be so kind." Dumbledore asked, gesturing to Gryffindor's Sword.

Harry pulled out his wand, making sure to grab his holly one, and vanished the glass on the case before grabbing the sword.

"Dumbledore, I don't think that is going to be able to do it. I mean the sword could destroy the diadem, but I don't think it can destroy the horcrux." Bill said looking from Dumbledore to Harry.

"Ahh... normally you would be correct, but basilisk venom is one of the ways to destroy them that we have found; so the sword will suffice for our needs." Dumbledore answered him.

Not everyone understood; since they didn't know that Harry had used the sword to kill a basilisk in second year, but those that did nodded. Everyone got up and moved around the desk giving Harry enough room to swing, and as he struck an unearthly scream was heard that sent chills down everyone's backs.

"So that leaves the cup, the locket, and his snake. Go ahead and show them the Gaunt and Smith memories so they know what we are looking for." Harry said as he set down the sword.

A short while later everyone was out of the pensieve, "Harry, that's it that's the locket!" Hermione exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"Yes, Mione we know that."

"No Harry, remember me, you, and Ron all held that thing. I remember it from when we were at Grimmauld Place. We all tried to open it when we were cleaning. I don't know what happened to it though."

To say the room was shocked would be an understatement. They had all been in the same house as one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and didn't even know it. Harry was even more shocked that he hadn't remembered it.

"I know one way to find out," Harry said before raising his voice, "Kreacher."

"Master calls Kreacher," the elf said as he bowed muttering, "probably to serve his blood-traitor and mudblo"

"Kreacher, I forbid you to call anyone a blood-traitor or mudblood."

"Yes, Master," said Kreacher, bowing low again.

"Kreacher, there was a gold locket at Grimmauld Place when we were cleaning. Do you know the one?"

Kreacher seemed to hesitate before speaking,"Yes, Kreacher knows of Master Regulus' locket."

"Harry, Regulus was Sirius' brother. He was a Death Eater in the first war. It was rumored Voldemort killed Regulus himself." Moony stated, still in disbelief that they had been so close to one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"Master Regulus wasn't killed by the Dark Lord," Kreacher said before tears started forming in his eyes, "Kreacher failed Master Regulus' orders"

Harry had just enough time to see Kreacher grab one of Dumbledore's silver instruments, and go to hit himself before yelling, "Kreacher, STOP!"

It would normally be comical, the way the little elf froze like a statue as if hit by a spell in mid-swing. His big round eyes were filled with tears that began to fall as Harry asked, "Kreacher, you said Regulus wasn't killed by Voldemort. How did he die? How did he get the locket?"

"One day Master Regulus came home, and told Kreacher the Dark Lord ne-needed an elf," Kreacher said, more tears falling from his eyes, "Master Regulus said it was honor, for Master Regulus, and for Kreacher. Kreacher was to do whatever the Dark Lord ord-orded and to come ho-home..."

"The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave by the sea...inside was a cavern with a big black lake and a boat...The Dark Lord took Kreacher in the boat to small isle in the center," Kreacher dropped onto his bottom and began to shiver as he held his legs and cried harder, his voice cracking as he continued, "There was a basin filled with p-potion...He ordered Kreacher to drink," shaking all over as he spoke, "Kreacher's inside's burned, and Kreacher saw h-horrible things...Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, but the Dark Lord just laughed... and Kreacher had to d-drink all of it...The Dark Lord put the locket in, and refilled the basin...Kreacher was in agony, but the Dark Lord just left... Kreacher needed water, but when Kreacher drank from the lake..."

Everyone just watched in rapt attention as the elf loudly sobbed rocking back and forth, Tonks and Hermione both crying as well, wondering just how much damage had been done to Kreacher by that potion.

"Hands, dead hands, came out and grabbed Kreacher, but Kreacher was able to get home... Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to stay out of site, and not leave the house...Master Regulus looked worried, very worried...Then one night he came to Kreacher in his cupboard...Master Regulus was not right, his mind was disturbed...He ordered Kreacher to take him to the cave, and," Kreacher broke out into fresh sobs," Master Regulus had another locket...He ordered Kreacher to take it, and when the basin was empty to switch the lockets...He ordered Kreacher to leave without him, and not tell Mistress...He ordered Kreacher to destroy the locket, and Master Regulus drank the potion...Kreacher switched them, and Master Regulus..."Kreacher was bawling his eyes out as he rocked back and forth.

Hermione tried to step forward, but was held back by Moony, who shook his head at her. Everyone sat and waited for the elf to continue.

"Master Regulus was dragged under the water, and Kreacher went home...Kreacher tried to destroy the locket, but nothing Kreacher did worked...Kreacher would punish himself, and try again, but the magic was just too strong...Kreacher failed," Everyone in the room, no matter how they felt about the elf before, felt bad for everything he had been put through.

"Kreacher, we want to finish what Regulus started. We can destroy the locket." Harry said looking at the elf that he had hated so much for causing Sirius' death, but unable to feel anything but pity for him.

Kreacher looked up at Harry with bloodshot eyes and snot running down his nose, and the most hopeful expression he had ever seen on the elf, "Master wants to destroy Master Regulus' locket."

"Yes, Kreacher. Can you bring it here, please?" Harry asked kindly.

Kreacher began bawling again causing Harry to wonder what was wrong now, "Nasty thief Mundungus Fletcher stole it. Kreacher tried to stop him Master...Kreacher tried,"Seeing the expression of anger on Harry's face; Kreacher went to grab something to punish himself, but Kingsley was just able to get another of Dumbledore's trinkets out of his hand before he could begin hitting himself with it.

"Where is he?" Harry asked Dumbledore with barely restrained anger, but Moody was the one that answered.

"Don't worry lad. I'm on it," Mad-Eye said before he went to the floo and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Harry turned back to Kreacher; schooling his expression as not to upset him anymore,"It's okay Kreacher. We'll get it back, and we will destroy it. Why don't you just take a bit to collect yourself. I know Mad-Eye. If he is going after Fletcher he will have him in no time," Kreacher just nodded his head at Harry's words.

The silence stretched for a few minutes before Dumbledore had collected himself enough to speak, but his voice was still almost hollow,"Harry, I was going to take you to that cave last night."

After hearing Kreacher describe what had happened in the cave, everyone in the room except for Harry was shocked. Harry just glared at Dumbledore, "Looks like last nights choices were good all together, wouldn't you say."

Dumbledore just nodded his head unable to speak anymore, and everyone waited in silence for another minute before the floo flared green again. Mundungus Fletcher flew forward, and landed on his face followed my a very pissed off Mad-Eye Moody.

"Bloody 'ell Moody. Ain't no need to be so bleedin rough. The thing doesn't even open. It's jus' a piece of junk." Mundungus said before Kreacher launched himself at him, hitting and kicking him him anywhere he could.

"Stop...Stop...Someone get this bleeding elf off a me." Mundungus cried as he tried to cover himself from getting pummeled.

"Kreacher, stop."

The sad look on Kreacher's face as he looked at Harry caused him to add, "If he is impolite you can hit him again."

Mundungus was going to protest, until he saw the dangerous glint in the elf's eyes, and saw him holding a thick book ready to swing.

"Here ya go lad. Told ya I was on it," Mad-Eye said as he stepped forward and dropped the locket on the table, "Damned fool was planning on selling the thing next chance he got."

Mundungus was feeling very uncomfortable with all the glares he was recieving, but he felt really uncomfortable when Harry ordered Kreacher to wack him again for stupidity. No one even felt sorry for him, knowing what was at stake. Some wished they could get a hit in for good measure.

"I think it would be better if you refrained from selling anything you have stolen from now on, Mundungus," Dumbledore said as he glared at the man, causing him to gulp, "Now leave."

Mundungus didn't need to be told twice. With a pissed off Dumbledore and a crazy elf, he knew it would be best to get out while he could.

"Kreacher, come here and hold this sword." Harry ordered the little elf.

"Harry, are you sure it is wise to have Kreacher do this?" Dumbledore asked, from the looks of everyone in the room it was obvious most didn't think so either, but Harry didn't care.

"I think he's earned the right to finish following his orders. So, yes I do," Harry stated, daring anyone to contradict him, "Kreacher, when I open the locket I want you to stab it with the sword. Do you understand?"

Kreacher bobbed his head up and down, excited to finally be able to fulfill his old Master's orders. Harry grabbed the locket, and again tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He looked to Dumbledore for any ideas, "I think, given the origins of the locket, it may be similiar to the chamber, Harry."

Harry nodded and set the locket on the ground so Kreacher could hit it with the sword, "Are you ready Kreacher," getting a nod in return, he looked at the snake on the locket and hissed,"open." He barely had a chance to see an eye before Kreacher impaled it with the sword, a manic look in his eyes. Everyone, again, heard the unearthly scream as the locket was stabbed, but ths time a small blast knocked everyone back.

As everyone was getting to their feet Harry stepped over and picked the locket back up; he looked from it to Dumbledore, "Is it safe?"

Dumbledore nodded his head in assent, and Harry turned to Kreacher, who had tears of joy in eyes, and a look of admiration on his face,"Kreacher you may have this, but for now no one can see it. You must keep it hidden. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said as he let go of the sword to take the locket. He held the locket reverently before bowing low and popping away

"This has certainly been an interesting meeting. So, the cup and the snake is all that's left?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes, the cup and the snake." Dumbledore answered; looking like the events of the day had worn on him greatly.

Only Harry caught the brief glance Moony shot his way, and his gut was telling him Moony wasn't as convinced as everyone else, but he would wait to talk until they were alone. There was still plans to discuss. He only hoped that everything else went as easy as it had so far, and thought that today hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. Then he thought about the wand and stone in his pocket, and the cloak in his trunk; he couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he was actually holding all three?

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and please review with what you think.


End file.
